


Сержант Грир о других и о себе

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [19]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: First Person Narrative, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрагменты кинохроники, смонтированной Илаем Уоллесом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сержант Грир о других и о себе

Ты не можешь выбирать подразделение.  
Везде найдутся гнусные ублюдки.  
Помни только, однажды эти гнусные ублюдки спасут тебе жизнь.  
Они бы ещё это помнили...  
  
Ты можешь выбирать себе друзей.  
Везде найдутся нормальные ребята, без балды. На любой базе, в любом отряде. Если нет, рано или поздно переведут кого-нибудь.  
  
Уважай старшего офицера.  
Если твой командир бессердечная сволочь, ты в дерьме по горло.  
Ты в дерьме по маковку, если твой командир болван.  
  
Задача мастер-сержанта?  
Кормить своего лейтенанта с ложечки, водить за ручку, вытирать ему нос. Он сделает остальное и доставит тебя домой. Если повезёт - живым и одним куском.  
  
Морпехи? Мы всегда первые.  
Лётчики? Расслабься и доверяй парню или девке на рычагах. Если облажается, сделать всё равно ничего не успеешь.  
Учёные, что я про них думаю? "Пятикилометровый кросс". Им бы не помешало. Кроме Лизы, конечно. И кроме Раша. Про него я сразу думаю, куда ему впаять. Стою, или ем сижу, вижу его, и в голове так щёлк - щас в торец или сначала под дых?  
Гражданские? Толпень, бараны. Но некоторые ничего.  
Хлоя? Хлоя не "гражданские". Хотя она гражданская, конечно. Хлоя - это Хлоя.  
  
Корабль? Эта штуковина действительно, на самом деле большая.  
  
Другие планеты? Это моя работа. Я на неё подписался. Делаю своё дело. Чего ещё надо?


End file.
